


Jumpscare

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I tried at least, M/M, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Grell_Belle_1945requested!"Hello, i just wanna say i love this collection of drabbles! Do you think maybe you can do something for halloween like the reader is talking to sam about jumpscare videogames and bucky thinks he can handle it, he wants to look tough for the reader, and they play PT and he ends up screaming like a realy high pitched scream, and gets super embarassed."





	Jumpscare

“No, seriously, _Outlast_,” you said.

“Yes!” Sam squealed. “I love the guy on the wheelchair that just jumps at you no matter what. How about _Five Nights at Freddy’s Franchise_?”

You laughed, “I always thought I was the only one to think the animatronics at _Chuck E. Cheese’s_ were bizarre until I found the game. So glad someone can relate.”

“The game exists for a reason, you know. Those things are creepy.”

You thought for a moment before asking, “_Amnesia_?”

Sam shuddered. “Just like _Outlast_, I hate the fact that I can’t fight those things. Hiding is not enough.”

“Still feels like they’ll find you, right?” you said, with a blank gaze, seemingly lost in memories of previous games.

“Once I was late to enter the locker after fixing the generator and the big guy saw me. There was nothing I could do except scream my lungs out,” Sam sighed and you cackled.

“Best part of the game is the one guy that throws you out the window,” you mused.

Sam laughed, “I love that guy! That’s the point you understand the game is not normal.”

“Neither are we if we continue playing.”

Bucky sat on the couch beside you, observing the conversation go on but didn’t understand a word. He knew Sam had stormed into the lounge room grumbling about the _damn green spooky ghost that had appeared out of nowhere._ [Y/n] had nodded sympathetically at him while asking, “_Spooky’s House of Jump Scares_?”

That was when Bucky stopped making sense out of the conversation.

“Buck? You alright?” you asked, eyeing your boyfriend with a concerned look.

“Can you explain what the hell you’re talking about?”

Sam barked out a laugh and you chuckled, only now figuring how weird the dialogue had sounded like for someone who didn’t know about videogames.

“We’re discussing videogames, honey,” you explained gently to Bucky, cradling his hand between yours. “Jumpscares, more precisely.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s-“

“WAIT!”

You and Bucky looked at Sam, who had a wicked grin on his face.

“Let’s show him.”

And that’s how you ended up standing behind your boyfriend, arms crossed over your chest while Bucky sat on the leather chair in front of the table with a computer in front of him while Sam opened the game. It took a few seconds to open and display the menu. _PT_, because Sam thought it would be fun to watch Bucky play one of the scariest videogames ever made.

“You’re more nervous than him. Chill, [Y/n], your man will be okay,” Sam chuckled, that freaky grin still on his lips.

“You know what that game is like, Sam,” you chastised him, words gritted through your teeth. “You had to choose this one? Really?”

“It’ll be okay, he’s a tough man. Right, Bucky?” Sam clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I can handle it, [Y/n],” Bucky smiled at you.

He was Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes. If there was one person in this entire world who could beat the game without trembling, it was your boyfriend.

So you smiled at him. Sam backed away a couple of steps to stand on your side to watch.

And Bucky pressed ‘play’.

The game began with the image of that humongous insect, which always made you shudder. What the hell even was that thing? Then the door opened and Bucky didn’t even gasp. Okay, he can do this. And so can you, because you’ve already done it, you’ve already beaten the game. You can do it again. Right?

You watch the screen as Bucky moves the character to search around the house, stopping to look at pictures and to check the front door. As soon as he turns to follow down the corridor though, there’s a bang on one door. He goes straight past it to search some more.

Minutes go by and nothing happens, except some flickers in light and strange noises, some moaning or a hushed whisper. Nothing too scary, nothing to really traumatize a human being.

Then the door that had been banged previously opens to reveal a black nothing only illuminated by a small lantern. More cockroaches, great.

All your instincts are begging you to tell Bucky to turn around and run, but you know it’s only a game and your brave boyfriend can handle it.

Bucky seemed fine, just fine. You on the other hand… You held your body so tight that when the phone rang, you jumped and almost knocked Sam down.

“[Y/n], doll, calm down,” Bucky smiles softly, glancing at you briefly before focusing once again on the game.

Bucky walked around the same corridor in an endless loop, noticing slight differences each time. He solves the puzzles that he encounters and more and more lights disappeared.

And then the screen focused on a human figure dressed in white only illuminated by the dim light – which formed a scary silhouette – before the corridor went black completely and Bucky…

Let out a super high pitched scream. His body jerked in fear and his legs kicked the ground and sent his chair back. Nor you or Sam had any chance to catch him so Bucky went back-first – chair-first? – on the floor.

Sam’s legs buckled and he crumpled to the floor, laughing so hard not a noise came out from his body.

You quickly kneeled down next to Bucky, who jumped up from the floor. His eyes were huge and he was breathing fast and shallowly.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“The game?”

“Why would someone want to play this?”

You shrugged, standing up, “To beat it?”

“But-but…”

He then looked down at the floor and you saw his red ears.

“Buck,” you softly called his name, “You know your reaction is exactly what the producers want from people who play it, right? There’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

He all but wrapped you up on his strong arms, needing the care and love only you could provide. You kissed his cheek and ran your hands on his hair and upper back.

“Well, at least it’s over, right?”

“Over? It’s far from over,” Sam exclaimed, scrambling to get up.

“This, my friend,” he pointed at the computer, “Was only the demo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
